No New Messages
by Static Celica
Summary: Summer left Raven messages. one shot


The time shown is Yang's age at the time of the message.

 **19 Hours**

"Raven where are you?! Taiyang is trying not to freak out and calm the baby." A crying baby can heard, "She needs her mother, she needs you."

Summer sighs deeply, "Qrow says he doesn't know why you left or where your at. I believe him but I don't think he's telling us everything."

A long pause, baby Yang crying in the background.

"Stop whatever your doing and just come home."

 **10 Months**

"It's almost been a year and you're still not home."

"Well, Yang has learned how to crawl and follows everyone around. She hates being alone. And by being alone, I mean not within her line sight." Summer laughs quietly into the phone, "Before, we had to drag her playpen around or she would throw a fit. Now we have make sure not to step on the little thing."

"Oh, that reminds me. Yang, when she throws a tantrum, her eyes change to red. She looks like a tiny blond you." chuckling, "Tai caves every single time, it's quite adorable."

Sighing, "I've tried to convince him to take time off and take care off Yang. He won't listen. He thinks that he'll find you but we all know that you'll only be found when you want to be."

"Me and Qrow practically live here, we help so much. So you don't have to worry about her. Be safe"

 **1 Year 1 Month**

"I know I am late for this call. I was going to call right after the party but can't keep lying to you and kept chickening out. I don't know if you even listen to these but here goes: I am with Taiyang."

There's a pause, as if Summer is waiting for Raven's response.

"We were spending a lot of time together and people kept mistaking us for a family and Yang does need a mother and it just sort of happened and I am not sorry. You left. You haven't contacted anyone, not even Qrow."

"So, Yang's birthday. It was just the four of us. We had it in the backyard. Yang was wearing a baby yellow dress." A smile could be heard in her voice, " She'll never wear it again cause Tai got a chocolate cake and let Yang destroy it. It was a beautiful day with lots of laughs."

"Lots of pictures were taken for you to see when you come home."

 **1 Year 5 Months**

"Raven I don't know what to do! I am PREGNANT!" Several deep breaths, "Tai doesn't know yet. Should I tell him? Should I keep it?" Sighing, "I don't know."

"In other news, Yang started talking. Her first word was dadda. Tai wouldn't stop making her say it, he was so excited. Qrow is currently known as row. He loves it when Yang says it, not so much when we do." Hesitation creeps into Summers voice, " She calls me mama. I nearly jumped out of my skin the first time she said it. I guess was I expecting Tai or Qrow to correct her but nobody did. And now I mama. Her mama. With another one on the way."

"Would me and Tai still have gotten together if you never left? What will happen when you come back? Are going to you hate me?"

 **2 Years**

"I took Yang to the beach for her birthday this year. Tai and Qrow are out on a mission, so it was just to two of us. We flew her brand new kite and built a sand castle. I recorded her smashing said sand castle. It was really cute. And there's more pictures for you. Lots of pics waiting for you."

"When Tai and Qrow get back we're giving Yang her first bike. I wanted to get her this cute pink and sparkly bike. But she saw the black and yellow one with a bumble bee bag on the handlebars and that was it. She wanted it right there and then; and threw fit when we said no."

"I carried a kicking and screaming Yang out the store, while Tai waited for Qrow to pick him up. She spent the next two days with red eyes. I had to stop Tai from giving the bike early."

A long pause

"I eventually told Tai that we're having another baby. He got all excited. Qrow said he's happy for us. Though, he did give Tai a black eye for you."

"I am in my third trimester and as big as a house. Yang's going to have a baby sister. We weren't going to find out the sex but wanted to know how to decorate the nursery so we looked. Speaking of nursery, we got a house in Patch. I have to start packing for the move."

"Come and see it. It will be hard and messy but come back. We miss you."

 **2 Years and 3 Months**

"I don't know how you did it. Just up and left your baby. Both physically and emotionally. I was stuck in bed for almost a week after having Ruby. Ruby Rose is her name and she is month and 4 days old."

"Me and Tai kinda got into an argument after he saw her birth certificate. Because Ruby isn't a Xiao Long like Yang. I ended up telling him that I am scared that he'll go back to you when you return. And that he'll take the girls with him."

"He can't just take Ruby, no matter her last name." Summer cried, "But YOU have every right take my sweet, little Yang. And that's what really keeps me up at night."

"Qrow said that was why I had Ruby," Summer huffed. "It became his turn to have a black eye. No, Ruby was a happy accident."

Sniffling, "Will you keep Yang away from her baby sister? She loves Ruby so much. I was nervous to how she would react to her new sibling. But handled it better than expected. She loves being a big sister. She can't help, not really and still she tries."

"Ozpin says he doesn't know anything about what you're doing but he always knows what's going on. What are you getting up to?"

 **2 Years and 9 Months**

"There is a bug going around and now our poor girl has a fever."

"Moooommy..." Cried a toddler Yang.

"It's okay honey, mommy's here. I've got some medicine for you. Say aww."

"Eww. NO!" A struggle is heard and Yang cries.

"I am so sorry but it's for your own good." Summers voice breaks, rusilling blankets, "Lets go sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed."

"Mmhmm," was all Yang replied.

"Keep quite, Ruby is sleeping and we don't want to wake her." More rusilling blankets, "Here we are honey." Yang whimpering, "Ssshhh, it's okay. The worst part is over."

"Mommy, sing the sun song, please."

"Of course, sweety...

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gre

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away..."

 **3 Years**

"Yang had her first real birthday bash this year."

"It was at the park. We invited all the kids from her playgroups. Cake, balloons, presents. A clown making balloon animals."

"It was fun and games until is started to rain. The rain came down hard and fast. We weren't able to save the cake. In rush to pack everything up, Ruby let go of her balloon and it flew away. Now, I don't know if you know this but to a ten month old, losing your balloon is pretty much the end of world."

"Tai got the clown to make a red balloon sword and handed it off to Yang. She presented it to Ruby who quitted down and then whacked her big sister the second she had the sword in hand. But Yang didn't care she was happy being Ruby's Hero."

"Of course Tai gave Yang her own yellow balloon sword and two began to 'sword fight' on the drive home."

"Those balloons get be to Tai's problem, cause tomorrow I head out for my first mission since I found out I was pregnant. I am nervous but excited. Tai is trying to talk me out of it. Thankfully, your brother is backed me up."

Sighing, "Tai found out about these messages. He wants me to stop. Should I? Are you listening to them?"

 **3 Years 4 Months**

"Tai proposed last night!"

"It's...wow. I didn't think this would ever happen. And it's not like we can even set a date cause," awkward pause, "he is still married to you. But still, he loves me, he really loves me!"

"Tai didn't want a repeat of happened when we told Qrow about Ruby, so apparently he ask for his permission before even buying the ring. Tai wouldn't go into specifics but he did say it took a week long hunt before Qrow said yes."

"Tai says that I am not a homewrecker, that you would have had to be here for it to be true. It feels like it, though. I am engaged to my friends husband." Huff, "It sounds like it."

"I am aware of how we don't have same kind of friendship we used to, you're still the first person I wanted to tell."

 **3 Years 8 Months**

"A few weeks ago, Tai said he wants more kids. Boys, girls, doesn't matter, just more."

"I think Yang would love to a big sister again. But Ruby is going have a problem sharing Yang. Earlier today at the park I was pushing Ruby on swings, when a girl, maybe three, came up to the swings. She starts crying for her brother to push her but he's playing with his friends. Yang hears the crying and goes into Big Sister mode and starts pushing her."

"At first it's all good, then Ruby notices Yang pushing the girl. And suddenly I am not good enough. She wouldn't stop fussing until me and Yang trade. And Yang, her chest puffs out and she got this giant grin, completely proud that Ruby wants her instead me."

"I think I might want more. Maybe Ruby can learn how to be a Big Sister. Yang would love to teach her."

"Well, it wasn't long before the mother of the girl and boy took them home. Yang hopped onto the swing. I caught I video of them laughing and swinging. When I said it's time to go, Yang did the thing all mothers fear. She jumped off the swing!"

"Now don't get me wrong, when I was a kid, I would jump off swings too. Not getting why my parents and teachers where getting so worked up about. But now that I am mother, I see the nightmare. It was practically in slow motion. I could see that Yang over shot and that there was no way I would get to her time."

"She scraped up her knees. Normally Yang bounces back from a fall pretty good. She's a tough one. But as soon as she see's blood, it's the end of world. After Yang started to cry, Ruby starts to cry in solidarity. And there goes our day at the park."

"I can't always handle both at once. I think we'll wait tell both girls are in school before we add another one."

 **4 Years 1 Months**

"Now I know what you're thinking, 'Summer, you're a month late.' But I am not. Since we don't take the girls far from Patch, we decided to take the girls to the city of Vale this year. So we don't play favorites, we did it in the month between their birthdays."

"We're at the hotel right now. Tai is reading the girls a bedtime story."

"They had a blast today. We went the toy store and the girls got to pick out their own presents. Tai spoiled them and let them get more than we agreed upon." Sigh, "He loves so much them, I'll give him that."

"We had a bit of an incident today. After shopping we came back to hotel relax and enjoy the pool. Yang has been taking swim classes and can handle herself pretty well with floaties. While Tai was blowing up Ruby's floaty, Yang decided that today was going the day Ruby learned how to swim. She throw Ruby into the kiddy pool."

"Thankfully I was right there and that Ruby didn't get hurt. We had to have talk with her about all reasons what she did was bad. Yang is so ready for her partner in crime that she can't wait for Ruby to grow a little more."

"Tomorrow, we're going to a carnival, maybe we'll run into you. Please."

 **4 Years 7 Months**

"We played the floor is hot lava today. Sometimes nothing makes feels you're old than playing with your kids. Sure it's fun playing the game but I enjoy watching them more."

"The game lasted until a picture frame broke from a particular big jump by Yang. The picture was the one of you and me, right before graduation. You know the one."

"Yang asked who you were. I couldn't lie to her so I said it was her mother and her friend. It was a cop out, I know."

"I want to tell Yang the truth. It won't be easy to convince Tai. He wants to wait tell she is older. But longer we wait the more I am scared she'll hate me for lying."

"Maybe I am over reacting and nothing will change between me and Yang. If we wait maybe she won't reject me and off looking for you."

 **5 Years**

"For Yang's big five year, she wanted her school friends to come over for a slumber birthday party. We have a full house right now."

"For her birthday wish, Yang asked for bunk beds. Ruby got so excited that she hugged Yang with a lollipop in hand. You can imagine what happened."

"At first, Yang acts like it's no big deal, reassuring her sister that everything is fine. But when she saw me bring out scissors, for the first time ever, Yang turned her red eyes on Ruby. She got so scared she climbed into Tai arms and wouldn't leave"

"Ruby was still so upset that she is sleeping in our bed. I think bunk beds are on pause for now."

"After the lollipop was cut out, it took presents to calm Yang down. Qrow and Tai got Yang a bunch of lego sets. They went overboard with them and now you have to watch your step or you'll step on a stray lego."

"Tai said he'll consider telling Yang about you. Only after Ruby made a comment about how Yang's eyes are like yours."

 **5 Years 3 Months**

"I don't want the girls becoming huntress's. The guys are already talking about which combat school they should go to."

"I don't think Yang really wants to be a huntress. As long she enjoys what she does, she'll be happy. I'll try to get Yang into sports. One day you could turn on your TV and see Yang leading Vale's Women's Soccer Team. Or maybe rugby, Yang would probably like a contact sport."

"Ruby on the other hand has started saying how she wants to be a hero like us. Just the other day, I was cleaning my weapon on the table and Ruby ran to her room and got her nerf gun. I had to ask Yang to watch her so she wouldn't touch anything. Not even my cookies could distract her."

"I don't want this life for our girls. They deserve better."

 **5 Years 6 Months**

"Something is wrong but I don't know what." A bottle is uncorked and wine poured into a glass, "I can't shake this feeling." Takes a sip, "I have an upcoming mission. Clear out some Ursi and Beowolves from a remote village."

"Easy, so why can't I sleep. It's gotten to the point where I can only sleep in the girls room."

"I finally got Tai to agree to tell Yang to truth about you. I do admit that I am scared that Yang wont love me the same way. Is that what's bothering me? I don't know." Drinks more wine.

"It's just a routine mission, what could go wrong?"

"Qrow thinks I am pregnant. I am not, I checked." Takes another drink.

"This going to sound morbid, but take care of the girls for me." A pause, "Silence is acceptance, even if I just cheated. I love Yang like she's my own, can you please try to do the for same Ruby." Has more wine, "I know it's not the same thing but just don't hate her and Yang will do the rest."

"It's a routine mission." Finishes the wine, "Goodbye Raven."


End file.
